This invention relates to control valves or the like, and more particularly to a valve having a ball that is vibrated between inlet and exhaust ports to provide an outlet and/or inlet pressures to operate pressure responsive devices.
In the past, the same or different valves of the type just described have been difficult to manufacture accurately to specifications.